Chaos Manipulation
The power to manipulate the chaotic forces of the universe. Opposite to Order Manipulation. Also Called *Chaos/Freedom Control *Chaotic Force Control/Manipulation *Disorder Control/Manipulation *Freedom Manipulation *Isfet Control/Manipulation *Mayhem Control/Manipulation *Pandemonium Manipulation *Turmoil Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. They are able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. Applications *Chaos Attacks *Chaos Empowerment *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chaos Inducement *Curse Inducement *Chaos Negation *Destabilization *Discord Manipulation *Destruction **Universe Destruction *Disaster Manipulation *Disintegration *Disruption **Electronic Disruption *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Transmutation *Emotion Manipulation **Emotion Inducement *Form Manipulation *Meta Matter Manipulation **Matter Transmutation **Transmutation **Division by Zero *Paradox Manipulation *Unpredictability **Freedom *War Manipulation **War Inducement *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Chaos Physiology Variation *Chaos Embodiment *Chaos Magic Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Calamity Embodiment *Chaos Weaponry **Chaos Artillery *Corruption Manipulation *Creation/Alternate Universe Creation - Chaos is the raw creative force of existence. *Dark Energy Manipulation *Feral Mind *Fire Manipulation - fire is considered a wild, chaotic element. *Paradox Inducement *Probability Manipulation *Primordial Water Manipulation - water is connected to the primal Chaos in mythologies. *Reality Warping *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *Order Manipulation may negate or weaken user. *May succumb to the forces of chaos and the forces associated with it. *May send user into the very chaos it created. *May be conflicted if confronted by Probability Manipulation. *Users of Chaos Immunity cannot be affected. *Users of Omnilock are immune as they exist outside of everything. Known Users Known Objects *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Worlds Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Golden Apple of Discord and Chaos (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Laciel's Sword(s) (Inotia Chronicles, Children of Carnia) *Core of Condensed Chaos (Inotia Chronicles, Children of Carnia) *Chaos Energy (Inotia Chronicles, Children of Carnia) Gallery File:DissidiaChaos.png|As the god of chaos, Chaos (Dissidia 012) he can control and manipulate the chaos itself. 1681312-chaos sorcerer neroth.jpg|The Chaos Sorcerer (Warhammer) can display it's use of Chaos energies by changing the sky and the land itself Chaos Gods.jpg|The Four Chaos Gods (Warhammer) Chaos Emeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic The Hedgehog, can be used to turn one's thought into chaotic power. Chaos Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), manipulating Chaos Force energy in his hand. Enerjak.jpg|Enerjak (Arhcie's Sonic the Hedgehog) has complete mastery of the Chaos Force. Lord_Chaos_001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel) File:Scarlet_Witch_Vol_2_2_Anka_Variant_Textless.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) 1151155-file_john_white.jpg|John White aka The Beast (Infamous 2) Inbetween.jpg|In-Betweener (Marvel) Entropy.jpg|Entropy (Marvel) 688px-Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), hence his name, is a draconequus spirit that represents a complete lack of harmony. As such he is able to create all forms of chaos, corrupt others, and is able to create illusions. 5th_Dimension_001.jpg|Fifth dimensional Imps (DC) 637516-emperor joker 1 large.jpg|By obtaining Mister Mxyzptlk's powers (DC) Knuckles vs. Dr. Finitevus.png|As well as possessing great physical strength, Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog series) possesses great link to the Chaos Force, allowing him to utilize it with his physical attacks and project it in the form of energy blasts. PrettyCureAllStarsIII48.jpg|Black Hole (Precure All Stars DX3) is the complete evil from all the Precure series up until Suite Precure. Featuring the Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth and the Desert Apostles evil energies drifted off into distant space, combining as one being. Eris sinbad-legend of the seven seas - enough talk.gif|Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Eris sinbad-legend of the seven seas - glorius chaos.gif|Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Glorious Chaos 277928-ep_21.16.png|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) is both the supreme god of the slayers universe as well as the embodiment of Chaos, as such her intentions are to return all things to the sea of chaos in the end. Chaos H.png|Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) Pandora H.png|Pandora (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of calamity, darkness and disorder. S1e19_bill_snap.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Chaotic Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries